The One With Bonnie
by Exintaris
Summary: Warning: ff Rachel and Bonnie. Last chapter of the Love Goddess Sequence, reposted as background for The One With The Blues. Now 9.4.2004 slightly revised.


**The One With Bonnie**

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the now withdrawn Love Goddess sequence, which I have re-posted, slightly altered, because it goes a long way to explaining the immediate background for The One With The Blues. There is a reference to the previous chapter, Three's Company, late in this, which it would be too difficult to cut out.

Disclaimer: The Friends characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

Rachel was having a lazy Sunday afternoon in the apartment that she shared with Joey, and wondered why she was not enjoying it more. In fact, she was feeling restless and dissatisfied. Maybe it was the lack of company. Joey had not come home last night, so was presumably with a woman. Monica had dragged Chandler off to look at furnishings. Phoebe was unreachable, as were other friends like Janice and Julie. And Ross – well, Ross was with Emily, obviously. Probably they were choosing stuff for the coming baby. Rachel found that far easier to handle now that she was such friends with Emily. She found herself smiling as she recalled the day when they had become friends.

The buzzer interrupted her thoughts. Hoping it was one of her friends, she hurried to answer it.

"I'm glad I found you in," said an unfamiliar woman's voice. "Can I come up? I'd like to talk to you."

"Pardon me, but who is this?" said Rachel.

"It's Bonnie," said the voice, sounding slightly impatient. "I dated Ross for a while, remember?"

Bonnie! Rachel realised that she had effectively forgotten her. What could she want? Her voice did not sound hostile, so Rachel decided to indulge her curiosity and buzzed her in. When she appeared, Rachel saw that she had grown her hair again, and felt a renewed pang of guilt over having persuaded her to shave it off, in her campaign to get Ross back. But that was long ago. Surely Bonnie could not bear a grudge from then? She still looked pretty good, but she smiled at Rachel in a strained way and her eyelids looked rather red, as if she had been crying. Rachel offered her a seat and a drink, which Bonnie accepted, and then asked what she could do for her.

"I ran into Phoebe," said Bonnie. "It was a while since we'd seen each other, and we did a lot of catching up. She told me all about Ross's marriage, and about Monica and Chandler, and" – her voice seemed to waver slightly – "about you, Rachel."

Rachel felt her cheeks go warm. "Um, what did Phoebe say exactly?"

"Oh, that you had made love with herself, and Monica, and a whole bunch of other women," said Bonnie, as casually as if she had been reading a shopping list, "and how good it had been, because you had saved Ross's marriage, and found out what a great woman Janice was, and made it up with everyone, and blah blah. But, Rachel," – Bonnie banged the armrest for emphasis, and her face twisted – "you never made it up with me!"

"You mean ..." said Rachel.

"I was very fond of Ross," Bonnie continued, her voice beginning to sound shaky. "I know I come across as a goodtime girl, in it for the fun, but I had hopes that that might go somewhere. You made sure they came to nothing, didn't you – for all the good it did you," she added fiercely.

"I'm truly sorry, Bonnie," said Rachel. "I really regret what I did then, as I regret a lot of things I did when I was younger. But if you had loved Ross as much as I did ..." She wiped away a tear. Damn! Why did people keep reminding her?

Bonnie peered at her. "You love him still, don't you? Well, some might say that was punishment enough for anything you'd done. But what I want to know is ..." – her voice began to tremble – "when you go to bed with the very girl you broke up with Ross over – when you even go to bed with his _wife_, chrissakes – why wasn't I good enough for you, when you knew I'm into women as well as men?" Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "That really hurt, Rachel. I never saw much of you, and I know we didn't hit it off too well, though I liked you – but what did I do to be rejected like that?" She began to sob.

Rachel knew perfectly well that she had no reason to feel guilty, that she was not at fault and Bonnie had misunderstood the situation totally, but still, she found that she could not bear to see Bonnie cry. She jumped up, ran over, and threw her arms round her. "Please don't cry, Bonnie," she said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You are tormenting yourself over nothing. I promise you, I really didn't go looking for anyone, to make up with them, and deliberately decide to miss you out."

"You didn't?" Bonnie said uncertainly, still sobbing.

"No, really not. I did go looking for Emily, but that was to help her, not get her into bed. You have to believe me here. I will admit that I haven't thought about you much, but I certainly had no intention of overlooking you." Her lips twitched in a brief smile. "I'd be a fool to do so, if my aim was simply to lay good-looking women."

Bonnie's face brightened considerably. "You really think that?"

"Well, sure," said Rachel giving her a little hug. "Ross has good taste, whatever else you can say about him."

"M'm," went Bonnie, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Hug me some more, Rachel. It feels so nice."

Adjusting her position a bit, Rachel hugged her more tightly. Bonnie sighed with pleasure. After a while she said, "You know, Rachel, everyone I know treats me like I was made of rubber. It's like that Urban Spaceman song, "If you were to knock me down I'd just get up again". Sometimes, I hurt."

Rachel drew in a breath and sat up straight, looking directly into Bonnie's eyes. She had just articulated something that Rachel had begun to feel more and more. "Me too," she said. "Everyone wants me to be happy, smiling Rachel, and yeah, okay, a lot of the time I am. But they forget that I have this hurt that never goes away completely – " She stopped, her heart suddenly too full to say any more.

"Ross," said Bonnie softly, looking at her with great sympathy.

Rachel nodded. "I can't talk to anyone about it, really," she said. "Monica and Phoebe have heard it too often. Emily knows and is sympathetic, but ... well, she's his wife. The others – it just doesn't feel right to lay this on them." Her feelings were threatening to overwhelm her; she blinked back tears. Bonnie held out her arms, and Rachel gratefully sank into her comfortable embrace and let herself cry. Bonnie stroked her hair and murmured soothing words, then began to give her little kisses on her cheek and neck. After a while Rachel felt better. She turned her face up, and they kissed mouth to mouth. The kisses quickly became passionate.

"What you need," said Bonnie, "is some tender loving care."

Rachel looked into her eyes and saw nothing but friendly affection. She sighed. "Yes, maybe that's exactly what I need." They stood up and, arms around each other, moved to her bedroom. Since neither had bothered with underwear, apart from Bonnie's bra, undressing was quickly accomplished.

Bonnie held Rachel at arms' length, looking her over. "Even better than I imagined," she said rather huskily.

"Well," said Rachel, ducking under her arms to place her hands on Bonnie's breasts and caress their soft fullness, "I've got no complaints."

Embracing closely, they fell onto the bed. Bonnie seemed determined to take the lead, lavishing caresses on Rachel, who was quite happy to let her, and shortly could not have stopped her, she was so overwhelmed by sensations. Bonnie proved a skilful lover, making such good use of her tongue and hands that she brought Rachel to a screaming climax before many minutes had passed. Gasping, Rachel rested her head again on Bonnie's breasts.

"Ooh, these feel so good," she said, rubbing her face against them.

Bonnie chuckled. "You don't think they're not firm enough, or too big?"

"Big or small, firm or soft, who cares?" said Rachel. "Don't let Hollywood and the fashion industry tell you how you should look. These" – she fondled them playfully – "are part of who you are, part of Bonnie – and I think they're very nice."

"Oh, you're good for me!" said Bonnie, hugging her.

"I aim to be better," said Rachel, and began to lick and suck at Bonnie's nipples, then moved further down her body. Bonnie groaned with pleasure, put her hand on her head and gently guided her to her pussy. Rachel went to work with a will, using tongue and fingers, and Bonnie responded more and more loudly – Rachel remembered that she was a noisy lover, from when she had come to the beach house to be with Ross – until she came with a positive yell. When she had recovered a bit, she gathered Rachel into another hug.

"That was worth waiting for," she said, kissing Rachel lovingly. "Where did you learn to make love like that?"

"From Janice, partly," said Rachel, "but as Chloe said to me, it's not so different from what men do with us, really, so you could say I learned it from Ross and others too."

Bonnie chuckled and said, "Right!"

For a while they lay in close embrace, happy to say nothing.

"You know," said Rachel eventually, "when I first met you I thought I only liked men, and so I thought that was true of most women, including you. But you certainly know how to please a woman. Have you been to bed with many?"

"Ooh yes!" said Bonnie enthusiastically. "My first experience was with a woman, remember. I take every chance I get. I'd be stupid not to, wouldn't I?"

"How do you mean?" said Rachel.

"Well, I like chicks," said Bonnie. "I think they're cute. I mean, I can appreciate them the way men can. I believe that Angelina Jolie said something similar." She gazed at Rachel with a loving smile. "I can certainly see why so many men and women fall for you, hot Rachel."

Rachel felt absurdly pleased at this compliment and kissed her warmly. "You are good for me," she said.

"Then we're both good for each other," said Bonnie, "which is as it should be."

They kissed lingeringly; then Bonnie pulled back. "Rachel, do you think it would be okay if I dropped in at Central Perk? I'd like to hang out with you guys sometimes, especially now I hear there are more of you."

"Including some good-lookers who might be interested in going to bed with you, eh?" said Rachel, nudging her in the ribs. Bonnie giggled and did not deny it. "I don't see why not," Rachel continued. She giggled herself at a sudden thought. "Of course, it might freak Ross out to have yet another of his old girlfriends show up, though now he's married he shouldn't care so much. The guys will be seriously outnumbered if we're all there together, but we hardly ever are."

Just then they heard the apartment door open. "Hey, Rach?" Joey called.

Rachel looked at Bonnie, who shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't," she said, but she pulled the bedclothes over her breasts.

"We're in here," Rachel called, doing the same. Soon Joey's face showed round the door. He grinned very widely when he saw them.

"Hi, Bonnie!" he said.

"Hi, Joey!" she replied demurely.

Joey shook his head. "Rach, how do you do it?"

"Never mind that," said Rachel repressively. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I hooked up with this really hot girl Anita," said Joey enthusiastically. "I tell you, she's nearly worn me out. Even the sight of you two together isn't turning me on."

"That's a pity," said Bonnie, and she and Rachel looked at each other and giggled.

"Anyway, can't stand here talking," said Joey. "Got to shower and change, then I'm outa here."

"Another date?" said Rachel in disbelief.

"No, it's still Anita," said Joey. "We're meeting for dinner. See you." He moved away.

"Hey, Joey," Rachel called, "would you mind if Bonnie dropped by at Central Perk now and then?"

Joey's face reappeared. "Fine with me, but I don't know how Ross would feel."

"It wouldn't bother you that you'd be so outnumbered by us girls?"

"Hell no," said Joey, grinning broadly. "The more the merrier, is how I see it."

"Well, there you are," said Rachel to Bonnie as he left. "After he's done, let's shower and go down there, see if we can find some of the others."

"Great," said Bonnie happily. "We'll shower together, of course?"

Rachel's eyes twinkled. "If you want."

"I want," said Bonnie fervently.

Unsurprisingly, showering together delayed them rather, but eventually they headed for Central Perk, feeling full of well-being and goodwill to all. Chandler, Monica, Ross, Emily and Janice were already there.

"Hi everybody," said Rachel cheerfully. "Most of you remember Bonnie, I hope, but Janice and Emily won't have met her."

"Pleased to meet you," said Janice with a broad grin, holding out her hand. Emily and Monica were also grinning and cocking an eye at Rachel, who tried to keep her face straight but could not help laughing at the expressions, a mixture of amazement and apprehension, on the faces of Ross and Chandler.

"You should see yourselves," she spluttered, pointing at them. "Caption: oh lord, it's raining women."

"Very funny," Chandler snapped. "What I'd like to know is, how many more lovers are you going to bring in, Rachel, and who will be next? One of the female colleagues Ross has dated, maybe? Or will it be someone out of my past – Kathy, say, or maybe Aurora would be more appropriate. Or will it be someone completely unexpected – how about Ellen DeGeneres?"

Before Rachel could reply, her friends swung into action.

"Chandler, you cut that out right now!" said Monica, pinching him on the arm, while Emily said rather severely, "Chandler, that's not kind, or fair," and Janice simply turned her nose up and muttered, "What a jerk."

But now Rachel burst in. "Guys, guys, guys!" she cried. "Go easy on him. I took no offence." She grinned and said in a musing sort of way, "Actually, it would be kinda cool to pull Ellen DeGeneres, or Angelina Jolie, or, um, yeah, Portia de Rossi!"

She sounded quite enthusiastic. Some of her friends looked a little dismayed, but Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Rachel, you're wicked! But I don't see where Chandler gets off, sort of judging you like that."

"Well, I have been kinda promiscuous," said Rachel, "as just about everyone here has cause to know."

Ross coughed in seeming embarrassment, and made an obvious attempt to change the subject. "It's good to see you again, Bonnie. You're looking great."

"Thank you, Ross," said Bonnie simply.

From his expression, Chandler was still chewing on something that now he obviously felt uneasy about bringing up. Rachel saw this and said, "Okay, Chandler, what is it? You others, let him have his say. We don't want to make it so that the men feel they can't speak their minds, do we?"

"Minds, ha!" muttered Janice, but at a quelling glance from Rachel she put a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes in a pretence of being scared, which made others grin.

"Well, that is part of it," said Chandler hesitantly. "Once we were three men and three women in the group. Now you keep bringing in more women. It makes a man feel cornered sometimes."

"Before I came, there were three men and two women," said Rachel. "Now, of those who have joined us, Emily has a perfect right to be with us, being Ross's wife, and Janice, Julie and Bonnie have all been one of the gang on various occasions. Things change, Chandler. You should try to stop seeing this in sex terms and think of us as individuals. We're as different from each other as you are from Joey and Ross. We're certainly not planning to get together and eat you or something."

This caused some giggles among the women, and Chandler smiled. "Sorry, Rach. Maybe I was a little out of line. I guess I could be subconsciously resenting the fact that I can't do anything about these hot women you keep bringing in, being committed elsewhere."

"You better believe it," Monica growled, provoking more giggles.

"Had any trouble getting to sleep recently, Chandler?" Janice asked slyly, causing a real outbreak of laughter in which Chandler joined, though he pretend-scowled at Monica and said, "Can't you keep anything secret?"

Monica spread her hands. "You heard it long ago. We tell each other everything – and it was kinda funny."

"What's this all about?" Bonnie hissed to Rachel.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel hissed back. "It involves me and Chandler."

Bonnie did an exaggerated bug-eyed look. "Phoebe never told me about that."

"She may not have heard it yet," said Rachel quietly, "although she does know about another time when I was with Chandler – and about Joey. Maybe she was trying to preserve what's left of my reputation."

"Chandler _and _Joey?" said Bonnie. "Wow! I never thought ... Rachel, I'm really impressed. In rock group language, you've pulled the train – and a whole lot of extra coaches as well." She burst into laughter. Rachel found herself blushing. Bonnie had raised her voice so much that the others were bound to have heard.

"Now, now," said Janice. "You mustn't _embarrass _poor Rachel. It was all done with the best of intentions, and I hope none of us here think the worse of her for it."

"Of course not," said Monica fiercely. "We all love Rachel, and we wouldn't want her any different."

"I'll drink to that," said Phoebe, who had just come in. "Oh, hi, Bonnie – nice to see you here, if a bit surprising." Her eyes suddenly popped. "You went looking for Rachel after what I told you, didn't you?"

"I misunderstood what you told me," said Bonnie, "but it's all turned out for the best, eh Rachel?"

"Yes," said Rachel, never realising that it was the goddess within her who spoke, "so far everything has turned out for the best, and I shall try to ensure that it continues to do so."

Slightly taken aback herself at the formality of her language, which had caused startled looks among the others, Rachel coughed nervously and said, "So, Emily, how's it going?"

Happily the women plunged into talk of babies, while Ross looked proud if a little embarrassed, and Chandler felt bored and slightly apprehensive.


End file.
